The present disclosure relates to novel compositions of maca root (Lepidium meyenii, also called Peruvian Ginseng) and methods of using same. Such compositions may be used, for example, in improved methods of increasing libido, ameliorating sexual dysfunction caused by antidepressants, decreasing inflammation, increasing energy levels, increasing stamina, increasing athletic performance, improving memory, ameliorating discomfort related to menstruation, ameliorating the symptoms of hormonal imbalances, HIV/AIDS, cancer (including discomfort due to administration of chemotherapy to treat cancer), menopause, andropause, anemia, osteoporosis, and chronic fatigue syndrome, improving fertility, decreasing symptoms of tuberculosis, improving mood (for example, reducing depression), and increasing immune function.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the surprising and unexpected finding that particular combinations of maca root varieties are more effective than other maca root varieties, alone or in other combinations, at reducing inflammatory markers, such as cytokines, and thus may likely be more effective and/or provide more beneficial results to subjects ingesting the compositions disclosed herein than previous maca root containing products.
Maca is used as a food, similar to sweet potatoes, but also has a number of medicinal properties. Traditionally, maca is processed by boiling, baking, and drying the root, and then grinding the dried root material into powder. Various maca root powders are commercially available. Fresh maca roots have different colors due to genetic variations that result in different phytochemical profiles in the different maca phenotypes. The different genotypes, reflected in root color phenotype include yellow, red, purple, blue, black, and green. Yellow maca is the largest and sweetest-tasting, and are most commonly grown for food, while red and black maca are generally considered more medicinally potent, for example, to reduce inflammation.
Inflammation is part of the non-specific immune response that occurs in reaction to bodily injury. Cytokines, amongst other factors, are regulators of the inflammatory process. Cytokines are small, secreted proteins with a specific effect on the interactions and communications between cells. There are both pro-inflammatory cytokines and anti-inflammatory cytokines.
Interleukin 6 (IL-6), for example, has broad physiological effects, including both pro- and anti-inflammatory properties, depending on the biological context. IL-6 is implicated in numerous disease processes, including chronic inflammation, diabetes, and rheumatoid arthritis. While IL-6 is a promising target for clinical intervention, its complicated signal transduction pathway makes such intervention challenging.
Inflammation can also lead to sexual problems (or sexual dysfunction). These conditions are widespread and adversely affect mood, well-being, and interpersonal relationships. Most sexual problems relate to sexual desire (libido) in both females and males and male erectile dysfunction (ED). Current pharmacological interventions for the management of sexual problems include drugs, intrapenile therapies, and penile prosthesis implantation for males and hormonal therapy for females. Treatment of sexual problems in females is also problematic, with pharmacological treatments often resulting in severe, undesirable side-effects. Non-pharmacological treatments include vaginal electromyography biofeedback, pelvic floor physical therapy, cognitive behavioural therapy, transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation, and vestibulectomy. Post-menopausal women may also suffer from decreased libido, in part due to falling estrogen and testosterone levels. Decreased libido remains a significant sexual problem in both males and females.